


don't waste your youth growing up

by loosingletters, sonderwalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Jedi Families (Star Wars), Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Upon setting foot on Christophsis, Ahsoka Tano expects to meet her new Master, the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Instead, she finds Obi-Wan Kenobi worrying over a fourteen-year-old Anakin. Now stuck with two Padawans, Obi-Wan tries his best to get them through a gruesome war.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 32
Kudos: 205
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	don't waste your youth growing up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> We are super excited to finally start posting our collab! The idea for this came us a coupe months ago, but we only now had time to start working on it.  
> Enjoy!

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

Ahsoka’s hands were clenched to fists to keep herself from fiddling with her lightsaber or the beads that now hung from her lekku. With every shake of the ship the beads knocked gently against her head, a steady reminder that she was no longer an Initiate.

Ahsoka Tano, Padawan to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

No matter how often Ahsoka repeated those words inside her head, she still couldn’t believe it. It just seemed so unreal that she out of all people would be picked to become a Padawan by Master Yoda himself. Ever since told her, Ahsoka had been jittery, full of nervous energy. She needed to make a good impression on her new Master, especially because he hadn’t chosen her out of her many talented younglings Ahsoka had grown up with.

“How much longer until we reach the surface?” Ahsoka asked the clones accompanying her.

They didn’t have much time. Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi were needed back at the temple. Ahsoka’s mission - her very first mission! - was of utmost importance. She didn’t want to disappoint anyone.

“Just a few more minutes,” the copilot told her.

Ahsoka should use those precious moments to focus and center herself, but no matter how hard she tried, the calm of the Force slipped through her hand like sand. Frustrated, Ahsoka settled on thinking what she would say when the ship landed.

_I’m Ahsoka Tano, your Padawan learner. Master Yoda has sent me to you with an urgent mission._

Yes, that would do.

Ahsoka took another deep breath and closed her eyes. She could do this.

Finally, the ship landed.

The first thing that she noticed when she stepped out was how bright it was. And the second thing was the lingering scent of something burning that was in the air. Around her, troops moved around, some with their helmets off, displaying almost identical faces, but most with their helmets on. She looked up, not just at the men that were taller than her, but also at the skyscrapers that towered over all of them.

But she quickly brought her head back down, scanning the crowd for two adult human males that weren’t clones. 

And she saw one human male- who she quickly recognized as Master Kenobi. But she didn’t see another. Where was her future Master? Master Yoda had been very clear in his instructions, both Masters Skywalker and Kenobi would be here. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes, scanning the crowd again, but after looking for several more minutes with no luck, she sighed and began to walk towards where she saw Master Kenobi standing, seemingly arguing with a young boy. 

And then she stopped, her eyes going wide as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. 

“Anakin, please listen to me.” Obi-Wan said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. But the person standing across from Obi-Wan wasn’t a Jedi Knight, he looked like he was about the same age that she was. 

This was who her master was supposed to be? No, it couldn’t be. She had seen Anakin around the Temple even before he had been knighted. He was at least a head taller than her, not _shorter_. He just had to be another random child who happened to be a Jedi youngling named Anakin whom Master Yoda hadn’t told her about.

There was no other option.

“I _am_ listening, Master.” The boy said back, arms crossed in front of his chest, looking like he was throwing a tantrum. 

If Ahsoka didn’t know what a remarkable Jedi Obi-Wan was, she’d say that he appeared to be ready to give up on the day.

“I’m not sure how this happened, or what we can do about this, but as of right now, you aren’t the nineteen-year-old Knight that I spoke to this morning.” 

“I was knighted at _nineteen_?” He asked eagerly, voice full of disbelief and pride. 

“You were, but now you’re fourteen. Again.” Obi-Wan pointed out. 

“Although I am sure that—” He stopped talking and turned to face her. 

“Oh, Force.” He muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose again. 

“Who’s that?” The boy, who she was now sure was indeed Anakin Skywalker, asked her. 

“I’m Ahsoka Tano.” She introduced herself, realizing that the line that she had practiced over and over again on the flight here was not going to work anymore. 

She took a deep breath before continuing. “I was supposed to be assigned to Master Skywalker but…” Ahsoka trailed off, looking at Anakin, and then looking up at Obi-Wan. 

“Ahsoka, meet Anakin.” He said as he guided Anakin forward with a hand on his shoulder. 

“What happened to him?” She asked and frowned. There had to be an explanation as to why her future Master was suddenly a child her age again. And if there was an explanation, Ahsoka was sure they could fix it quickly as well, then everything would be just as it was meant to be.

“Hey!” Anakin retorted. “I’m right here!” 

“It’s nice to meet you, uh, Anakin.” Ahsoka replied as she waved awkwardly. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Anakin mumbled. Ahsoka frowned, not sure if he was just shy or if he already didn’t like her. Great, not even five minutes had passed and she had messed up. What if he remembered when he grew up again? He wouldn’t like her then and she wouldn’t be a proper Padawan at all.

“So… now what?” She asked, looking up at Obi-Wan, trying her hardest not to let her insecurities show. 

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and then back at Ahsoka and sighed. 

“We had chosen you two to be a Master-Padawan pair because we thought your personalities would compliment each other.” He explained. 

“Although Anakin is now the same age that you are, Ahsoka, I am sure that you two will still be able to get along without any problems. Perhaps you two will get along even better now that you are the same age as each other.” 

“I don’t see why we wouldn’t.” Ahsoka replied as she shrugged and smiled at Obi-Wan. Anakin didn’t look all that happy, but Obi-Wan’s explanation seemed to have encouraged him to view Ahsoka with new eyes. It was all she could ask for.

“Wonderful.” Obi-Wan said and smiled back at her. 

“Because there is an important mission that I need you both to go on.” He explained as he turned to walk away from them both. 

“Follow me.” He said over his shoulder, and Ahsoka rushed to catch up, walking alongside Anakin as they followed Obi-Wan through the Republic’s base. The Clones eyed Ahsoka and Anakin with curiosity, but none of them stopped the trio to ask any questions.

Obi-Wan led them to what Ahsoka assumed was the command center of the base. Two other clones, one wearing a uniform with orange paint, the other blue, were waiting on them already.

“General Kenobi,” the one in blue greeted with a nod of his head. “... General Skywalker.”

Anakin grinned at the man, then pulled at Obi-Wan’s robes. The two exchanged a look and Ahsoka felt as if a whole conversation passed between them.

“Commander Cody, Captain Rex, meet Ahsoka Tano, Anakin’s Padawan learner,” Obi-Wan introduced her.

Cody raised a brow at his words. “Sir, General Skywalker has a Padawan?”

“He was supposed to as of today,” Obi-Wan replied. “Obviously this will not be possible right now. Have you been able to reach the Council?”

Rex shook his head. “No, Sir. The enemy is still interfering with our comms.”

“Master Kenobi, Master Yoda sent me,” she said. “The Council needs you and… Master— Padawan? Skywalker back immediately.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip. “We can’t leave right now. Do you know whether reinforcements are coming?”

“No, I wasn’t told of any.”

“So what?” All of them turned to look at Anakin, who had suddenly spoken up. “We can take these dumb droids easily, I’m sure. Nothing can stop us, Obi-Wan.”

Hearing these words, Obi-Wan smiled softly at his Padawan and Ahsoka found herself battling with ugly jealousy. She wanted someone to look at her like that, with that kindness and pride.

“We will certainly give our best,” Obi-Wan replied. “Alright, here is what we are going to do. Rex, Cody, tell the troops that for now, Ahsoka and Anakin will both operate as _Padawan_ Commanders.”

He emphasized the word Padawan as if it had a special meaning she didn’t know. From the way Anakin’s eyes narrowed, she concluded that he didn’t have the slightest clue either.

“We cannot leave Christophsis before we have secured that this planet won’t fall into Separatist hands and become another base. Our biggest problem right now is their shield generator.”

Obi-Wan activated the holotable and a map of the entire area popped up. “We cannot fight their troops as long as that generator is activated. We need to destroy it.”

“Those droids are standing right behind where the shield starts.” Anakin noted and frowned. He looked up from the map and at Obi-Wan who nodded. 

“That’s precisely the problem,” He replied. “And they advance as the shield advances.” 

“So…” Ahsoka began. “You want us to go behind enemy lines?” She asked. 

“You two will have to sneak past the droids in order to deactivate the generator.” Obi-Wan said as he zoomed in on the generator. 

“It will probably be guarded, so I need you both to be _careful_.” Obi-Wan and Anakin started at each other for a moment, and Ahsoka felt as though she was witnessing a conversation that she couldn’t quite understand. Neither of them said anything for a moment, and Ahsoka continued to look back and forth between them, hoping that she could form as strong of a bond with them as they seemed to have with each other. 

“Yes, Master.” Anakin replied, his brow still furrowed. 

“We’ll be careful, Master Kenobi!” Ahsoka said with a grin. 

He looked at her and smiled. “Well, you two don’t have all day, so I would suggest you begin your journey.” He turned away from the Holotable and pointed at several crates. 

“There are explosives in there that you can use, and I am expecting _both_ of you to answer your comms when I ask for you.” 

“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka and Anakin replied in unison, looking at each other and then turning back to face Obi-Wan again. 

“Very well then, I shall see you when you return.” Obi-Wan replied as he deactivated the map and walked away from the table. Anakin and Ahsoka stood there in silence, the sounds of the war around them filling the air. 

“So… now what?” She asked, turning to look at Anakin. 

“I’ll grab a backpack, I saw one earlier.” Anakin said and walked away. Ahsoka watched him go, and then watched as he came back a few moments later, a bag slung over his shoulders. 

“Did you put the explosives in it?” She asked, raising an eye marking. 

Anakin rolled his eyes, “No, I thought it would be funny if I left them here and we just asked them nicely to turn off their shield generator.” He adjusted the bag on his shoulders. 

“Very funny,” Ahsoka replied and narrowed her eyes, wondering what she had signed up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> We hope you enjoyed this first chapter!


End file.
